Victoria Justice Wiki
celebrate-victoria-justice-x-celebrity-1753862.jpg|All About Victoria!|link=Victoria Justice|linktext=This wiki is all about the triple threat that is Victoria Justice! Image23.jpg|Sing Out Loud!|link=Music|linktext=Whether it's Freak the Freak Out or Friends Count, there is sure to be a song for you! Vic23-bmp.jpg|Learn About Victorious!|link=Victorious|linktext=The TV Show is now in its 4th and final season. Victoria-Justice-Heart.jpg|You a Victorian?|link=Victorians|linktext=Victorians are sure worthy of a place at Victoria's heart! The wiki about Victoria Justice that anyone can edit! We have been working on about Victoria since March 8, 2012. Click here for the latest news on Victoria Justice! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Victoria Justice (born February 19, 1993) is an American actress, singer-songwriter, and dancer. She debuted as an actress at the age of 10 and has since appeared in several films and television series including the Nickelodeon series Zoey 101 and Victorious. She has made appearances in several theatrical releases, including Unknown as well as the 2006 thriller The Garden. She has appeared in several Nickelod eon series, including True Jackson, VP, The Troop, The Penguins of Madagascar and iCarly, as well as on the Nickelodeon game show BrainSurge as a contestant. In 2010 she starred in the Nickelodeon film The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. Aside from acting, Justice is involved in her musical career. She has performed several songs for the soundtrack to the Nickelodeon musical''Spectacular!, in which she starred. She has recorded a number of songs for the ''Victorious series. Justice has announced the release of her debut album, which is expected to be released sometime during 2013. Read more.... "No matter what shape, what size, what color, everyone is beautiful. Treat other people the way you want to be treated. Bullying is for losers." --''Victoria Justice'' Victorious is an American teen-music sitcom airing on the cable channel Nickelodeon. Its Pilot premiered on March 27, 2010 after the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2010 with 5.7 million viewers, the second highest premiere rating for a Nickelodeon series. It is Victoria Justice's second television series, the other being Zoey 101. It won the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for Favorite TV Show in 2012. Read more... Zoey 101 is an American television show that ran from January 2005 to May 2008. It was created by Dan Schneider, produced for Nickelodeon and was syndicated worldwide. The show stars Jamie Lynn Spears as teenager Zoey Brooks. It was initially filmed at Pepperdine University in Malibu, California, then at stages in Valencia, Santa Clarita, California beginning in season 3. It was nominated for an "Outstanding Children's Program" Emmy Award in 2005. Read more... BrainSurge is a game show in which Victoria Justice guest starred as a contestant. Read more... Spectacular is a 2009 Nickelodeon musical TV-movie. It stars singer Nolan Gerard Funk, Australian singer Tammin Sursok, Zoey 101 and Victorious star Victoria Justice, and Simon Curtis. Filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, it premiered February 16, 2009. The soundtrack was released on February 3, 2009, with a full webstream on MTV.com released the previous week. Spectacular! attracted 3.7 million viewers during its premiere. Read more... The Kings of Appletown was a 2009 feature film starring Victoria Justice and the Sprouse twins, Dylan and Cole. Read more... :When I had you to myself I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd '' 'I Want You Back' is a song sung by Victoria Justice that was originally sung by the Jackson 5. The rest of the cast also has small supporting singing parts in this song. It is performed in the ''Victorious episode Locked Up. Read more... :Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see them coming from the left and from the right Take A Hint is a song sung by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies in the Victorious episode Tori and Jade's Play Date. Read more... ;Click [[User blog:Cc71/Suggest Featured Articles|'here']] to suggest Featured Articles! Gold Released: June 18, 2013 Category:Site maintenance Category:Browse